The Chipmunks do Moulin Rouge!
by The Glider Girl
Summary: Alvin, Simon, and Theodore along with Chippette's all get ready to preform Moulin Rouge! for their senior play. However, Simon soon comes to learn that he might just be living this story. CURRENTLY UNDER REDUX! WILL RETURN SOON!
1. Moulin Rouge?

**Note from teh G-girl:**

Greetings, all! Yep, new story. Yep, I know I'm being stupid, working on two stories at once. But I just couldn't wait any longer, I had to put this up here. For all interested, A Friend for Kurt is on hiatus until further notice, because I'm having a little difficulty with it. However, any and all chipmunk fans should find this story to be most interesting. I know I do. Anyway, enjoy, and without further ado: the Chipmunks give you, MOULIN ROUGE!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I enjoy tormenting. Muahaha!

**Moulin Rouge! Chipmunk Style**

_Attention, all Seniors!_

_Auditions for this years play, Moulin Rouge! will be held in the auditorium this Thursday from 4:30 to 6:00, for anyone interested in participation in this year's production. Please be prepared to sing two songs, and you will be required to bring either sheet music or a CD (with the vocals removed) as well as a cold reading. No time slot is necessary. We will also need stage hands, and participation is mandatory, so anyone not wanting to receive a part will be required to help with set decoration, lighting, technical work, etc._

_The Drama Department_

"Oh, this is going to be _so_ great!" Brittany practically squealed once she caught sight of the poster. Eleanor grinned, and Jeanette smiled back. Every student at Beverly Hills high knew that the seniors always put on a play or musical, and she was no less excited than the others. But she was a bit surprised at the title. She had very much enjoyed the movie when it came out, but she did not know that it had been made into a theatrical production. But then, it would not be hard to adapt the Baz Luhrmann classic into something suitable for the stage, except perhaps visually.

She turned when she felt a tall body overshadowing her own. Simon Seville, the boy she had had a crush on from a very young age, was standing right behind her, squinting at the notice board. With him where his two brothers, Alvin and Theodore.

"Moulin Rouge? Who in their right mind would pick some girly-girl love story like that?" Alvin asked, making gagging noises from the corner.

"Oh, shut up, Alvin! It is a touching romantic tragedy, full of passion and deceit! You fit the description quite well, come to think of it," Brittany snapped, and Alvin sneered at her.

"An interesting choice. I wonder who suggested it?" Simon observed, already curious as to how the technical aspects of this endeavor would be met.

"I think it could be fun," Eleanor piped up, and Theodore nodded, adding, "The fun is in the challenge, after all."

"Yeah, but did they _have_ to pick a chick movie?" Alvin said, trying to salvage his sinking boat.

"Oh, come on, Alvin. You don't even know what you're talking about," Brittany scoffed, sounding just a bit hurt.

"Fine, fine," Alvin said, surrendering. "So, who's gonna try out for what?" he asked after minute.

"Well, I'll be trying for the part of Satine, of course," Brittany said, not even offering a moments hesitation. She then glared at Alvin, "And of course you'll be trying for the part of Christian, _right_?"

Alvin gulped and nodded, trying not to upset his girlfriend of two months. Everyone had breathed a sigh of relief when the two had finally announced they would be going steady. It would be pure torcher for everyone around if the two decided to stamp out their destiny.

"What part do you think you'd be interested in, Theodore?" Eleanor asked as the group moved away from the bulletin board and down the hall.

"I'm just going to show up and take whatever they give me," he said, looking thoughtful.

"Same for me, I guess. There aren't many female parts besides Satine. But I would like to be in the chorus, not set decorating like I had to do for the opera two years ago," she said, making a face. She had been stuck painting trees and apples, not exactly the chippette's idea of fun.

"What about you, Jeanette?" Eleanor added after a minute. The taller girl, who hadn't been paying very much attention to the conversation, turned towards her sister, as did Simon.

"Oh, I don't know. I'll probably end up working in the tech booth, or something," she said, looking at her shoes. Then she looked up, "Simon?"

Simon blinked, as if he hadn't intended to even think about participating.

"I, uh . . . I guess I'll just end up doing something similar. Not that there are many other options.

"Oh you two! I think you should both audition, and see what happens," Brittany exclaimed. "Honestly," she continued, muttering, "working in the tech booth. Ugh," she finished, rolling her eyes.

Simon and Jeanette looked like they were getting ready to deny any further exploration of this subject, when Alvin jumped in.

"Yeah, you guys should stop short changing yourselves, get out there, do something fun!" he said.

"But –" Simon and Jeanette both said in unison.

"Like I said earlier, it could be fun!" Eleanor said, and Theodore added, "Go for it!"

Jeanette looked up at Simon, who looked down at her, and he looked just as desperate as she did; and maybe that was what made her change her mind.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt," she said, giving in just a tiny bit so that the others would at least move on to something else. She elbowed Simon, who saw the look on her face and hastily agreed.

"Oh, yes, of course. Explore new horizons, and all that," he said, smiling nervously.

Alvin raised his eyebrow, while Eleanor said, "We could all be rehearsal buddies, if we all get parts."

And so the conversation gradually drifted away to other things, and Simon and Jeanette both heaved a sigh of relief before looking at each other and burst out laughing. Their laughter died at the sound of the bell, however.

"Oh my goodness! I'm late for French!" Jeanette exclaimed and hurried off in the other direction, calling over her shoulder, "See you in history, Simon!"

"Ok!" Simon called after her, and Eleanor and Brittany scampered off, giggling. Meanwhile, Simon was left rushing towards advanced physics with Alvin and Theodore, who were headed towards chemistry. Alvin was sniggering and Theodore was rolling his eyes.

"What?" Simon asked testily.

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering when you plan on finally popping the question," Alvin muttered before ducking into his classroom. Simon rolled his own eyes and growled under his breath before finally making it to room 102 before the bell rang a second time.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Leave a review. 


	2. Suprise Audtion

**Note from teh G-girl:**

Hey, ya'll! Bet you guyz thought I was dead, dincha? Anyway, here's an update to keep you all happy!

Thankx Reviewers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sadly.

* * *

"Yes, Brittany, pick you guys up at five, don't be late, I got it, I got it," Alvin said into the phone. Simon watched him out of the corner of his eye as he reviewed his notes. Theodore was munching on an apple as he lay on his bed, trying to memorize facts from the index flash cards he'd made himself. 

"All right, Brittany, I get it! I'm hanging up now, ok? Ok? Ok. And Brittany – you know I love you, right?" Alvin asked, getting a cheesy grin on his face that made Simon role his eyes. "Yeah, I know you know. I'll see you at five. Bye," Alvin said, hanging up the phone.

"I still say we should get there early. Then we wouldn't have to wait in line," Simon remarked casually, "You know just how many seniors are going to be auditioning, don't you?"

"Yeah, but Brittany had to make up a test, and Eleanor wanted all of us to go up there together," Alvin said, glancing at Theodore, who didn't look up, but instead snorted back what Simon suspected was a giggle.

"All right. We've got a half an hour to kill," Alvin said, still looking at Theodore suspiciously, "What do you guys want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do, Simon?" Theodore asked.

"And don't say study, because we know you don't _want_ to do that, even if you need to," Alvin added.

"All right, but I do _need_ to study. I've got a test on Wednesday, and it's important that I get these things memorized –"

"Oh, come on, Simon, we all know you already know the answer to every test question well into what could possibly be your third year of college. Whadaya say we go for a drive?" Alvin said, his eyes lighting up. For his eighteenth birthday Dave had presented Alvin with a brand new convertible that Alvin couldn't help showing off every chance he got. Simon looked over at Theodore, who's face had lit up at the prospect of doing anything that didn't involve school work of any sort, and with his two younger brothers giving him the worst puppy-dog eyes he had ever seen, Simon had no choice but to nod and sigh, giving in with a defeated, "Ok, sure." Alvin whooped and Theodore raced out of the bedroom behind him, while Simon put away his notebook and grabbed his watch. No doubt Alvin would forget to bring his, and if they were late to pick up the girls, Brittany would give Alvin enough of an earful for everyone else present.

xxxxxxxx

"What did I say, Alvin! Pick us up at five o'clock. Sharp. You know where we live, you know how to get there, _and you were half way there, already in the car!_ And yet, you don't get here until five forty-seven!" Brittany yelled into the unfortunate chipmunk's ear as she jumped into the front seat.

"It's not my fault! Simon's the one with the watch!" Alvin yelled back, looking at his brother in the rear view mirror with an expression that made Simon want to laugh.

"I didn't know it was twenty-five minutes slow," Simon said, having grabbed the wrong watch on the way out.

"Calm down, Brittany, we'll make good time. Besides, by the time we get there, everyone else might have already left," Jeanette said, sounding a little too hopeful for her sister's taste.

"Don't worry Jeanette, everyone will be so busy with their own nerves they won't even notice us," Eleanor said, smiling at her sister, and Jeanette returned it, though somewhat nervously. The other four chipmunks watched with amused expressions as Jeanette and Simon both looked out the window with matching despondent looks, sighing in unison.

"Hurry up, Alvin," Brittany added in a huff.

"I'm already going five miles over the speed limit, and if I get another ticket, Dave's gonna kill me!" Alvin replied, his expression frazzled.

"Alvin!" Brittany rolled her eyes. Everyone else in the car, besides the two arguing up front covered their ears and groaned.

xxxxxxxx

"Ok, next!" the director shouted at the stage. The chipmunks were all sitting a couple of rows back from the director, producer, and head of the music department, waiting. Every one of them (aside from Simon and Jeanette, who had both managed to disappear when they were supposed to put their names on the list and reappear after a couple of minutes with smug looks) had sung their two bits and read a monologue for the caster's benefit. It was almost seven thirty, and a few groups had been held back for duets, which Alvin had grunted under his breath was probably just for the director's own amusement. Brittany had kicked him in the shin before adding that it probably just meant they were more than likely going to be cast as the leads. Every one else had rolled their eyes.

"I said, next! Alvin Seville, Brittany Miller, get up here!"

"Oh, that's us!" Brittany gasped, and she dragged Alvin the seven rows down to the stage.

"Ok, we would like the two of you to sing the Elephant Love Medley, here are the lyrics, in case you need them," the music director said, handing them two separate sheets of paper, and marching over to the piano. They began the song, Brittanyacting her usual elusive self, and Alvin chasing after her with such devotion it made Jeanette wonder just how much acting they really were doing.

"You'd think they both would have had enough of silly love songs," Simon remarked to the dark haired chippette as Theodore and Eleanor silently snuck down to the fifth row, sidling up to the director and whispering in his ear.

"I know. But they'll probably get the part, and this is only helping," Jeanette answered.

"I suppose. They'll probably be here for a while," he said, looking at the watch, realizing it wouldn't really help, "do you want to go see if Professor Jin's still in the science lab?"

"Sure. We'll have to come back before they finish though, or Brittany will probably convince Alvin to leave without us," Jeanette said, starting to slide out of the row.

"I doubt he'd need that much convincing," Simon remarked dryly. He smiled when Jeanette giggled.

They managed to make it all the way to the exit sign when a voice spoke up from the front of the auditorium:

"Thank you, now can we please have Simon Seville and Jeanette Miller up here? Quickly, please."

Both chipmunks stopped dead in their tracks and turned to see Alvin and Brittany giving them questioning looks, and Theodore and Eleanor grinning to themselves, the former placing a congratulatory kiss on the latter's cheek. Simon felt the heat rising in his face, and looked over to see Jeanette's equally red cheeks.

"Quickly, please, I'm sure we would all like to be out of here before tomorrow."

Simon glared daggers at Theodore, something he didn't often do, and then turned back to Jeanette.

"Well?" she asked, looking at her shoes.

"Um . . . we don't have to if you don't want to. It's an . . . _honest_ mistake, I'm sure –"

"Oh, I don't mind, not a bit! That is, if you want to," she finished, looking up at Simon with stars in her eyes. He couldn't help it. He had to say yes.

"All right. We'd better get up there before they change their minds."

He had to hurry to keep up with Jeanette, who ran up to the stage. She didn't know why, but she suddenly found that she really did want to try for a good part, and if Simon would sing with her . . . well, it couldn't be all bad, could it? They clambered up onto the stage, and the director looked at them very sternly as the music director handed them each a piece of paper.

"You'll be singing Come What May, the condenced version, seeing as it's getting late. You both know the tune, don't you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at Simon.

"Oh, yes, I – we know the tune," Simon said quickly at the fervent look Jeanette threw his way. He only knew some of it really, having been fixing dinner what that specific number had come on the TV, but he was sure he'd be able to catch on.

"All right, and one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four," the lady counted them in as she started to play. Simon waited four more beats as the piano plunked along. He looked at the sheet of paper.

"_Never knew . . . I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky . . . before,_" Simon began, very softly.

"Louder, please!"

"_Want to vanish, inside your kiss . . . and every day I love you, more . . . and more,_" he sang, just a little louder, looking at Jeanette, who took a breath.

"_Suddenly the world seems like such a perfect place . . . suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace . . ._" Simon stared. She sounded beautiful. Perfect. He knew she'd get the part, even if he ended up working the tech booth.

"_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,_" they both sang, and Simon petered off as Jeanette sang, "_It all revolves around you . . ._" and she looked up and smiled at him, taking a step closer, and he did as well.

"_And there's no mountain, too high! No river too wide! Sing out this song, and I'll be there . . . by your side. Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide!_"

A beat went by, and Simon missed his words, but the music director wrapped back around.

"_. . . but I love you . . ._" to Simon it sounded very quiet, and he looked away as Jeanette echoed, "_. . . I love you . . ._"

"_Until the end of time . . ._" "_The end of time . . ."_

_"Come what may! Come what may!_" Simon looked at Jeanette, and they both sang as loud as they could, "_I will love you . . . until my dying day!_" The song finished, they both looked away from each other, blushing furiously and plotting revenge against their siblings, who were applauding like mad.

"Thank you, that was wonderful! We'll get back to everyone tomorrow before fifth period. Thank you all for coming," the director commented, and began to usher people from the auditorium. Simon jumped down and helped Jeanette off the stage, as their siblings swamped them.

"Jeez, Simon, why didn't you tell me you sounded so good solo? I woulda let you have your own number on that album we just finished recording!" Alvin remarked, slapping his older brother on the back and causing Simon's glasses to slip down his nose.

"Jeanette that was beautiful! You shall most definitely get the part of Satine," Eleanor said, hugging her sister.

"If I don't, of course."

"Brittany!"

"All right, all right! Let's just get out of here and get some dinner, already! I'm starving!" the red headed chippette remarked casually, heading for the exit.

"Oh boy," Alvin groaned, slapping his forehead. No doubt he would be going home with an empty wallet.

"Great job, Simon," Theodore winked at Simon, and then he and Eleanor followed Alvin, giggling to themselves in a manner that made Simon wonder.

"You um . . . you sounded really well, Jeanette," he said shyly as they followed the others up the walkway.

"You didn't sound too bad yourself," Jeanette responded, looking anywhere but at Simon, who was doing likewise.

* * *

Questions? Comments? Leave review! 


	3. Meet the Cast

**Note from teh G-girl:**

Howdie! Sorry I missed the update yesterday. Anyway, here's the next chapter of our Chipmunks adventures in theatre! In this one, you'll get to meet the cast, including new friends and . . . . . ._ dun dun dun (ominous reverb . . .)_ new enemies.

Reviews Welcome!

The Glider Girl

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casting List for Moulin Rouge!

Christian ... Simon Seville

Satine ... Jeanette Miller

The Duke ... Richard Cardon

Toulouse-Lautrec ... Theodore Seville

Harold Zidler ... Benjamin Frat

Nini Legs-In-The-Air ... Brittany Miller

China Doll ... Eleanor Miller

The Argentinean ... Alvin Seville

The Doctor ... Rhett Simons

Audrey ... Filmore Sanders

Satie ... Evan McGregor

The Green Fairy ... Candy Mendez

Le Chocolate ... Brett Coulette

Arabia ... Jess Harden

Marie ... Lilly Mongomary

Môme Fromage ... Bell Diva

Warner ... Alfred Denver

Le Petomane ... Jinnie Que

Christian's Father ... Fred Stevens

Man in the Moon ... Ted Coulette

Please meet in the auditorium after last period for rehearsal schedules and introductions.

The Drama Department

xxxxxxxx

"What!" Brittany screamed as loud as she possibly could, so that many people in the hall turned to stare at her with weird faces.

"What what?" Eleanor asked, as she and Theodore came up behind her. Lunch had just ended, and everyone was killing time in between now and the next period. At that moment nearly everyone was out in the hallway, grabbing the books they needed for their next class and making conversation that didn't require passing notes.

"I didn't get the part of Satine! Can you believe this!" Brittany exclaimed a little louder.

"No, I suppose you didn't . . ." Eleanor remarked blandly, eyeing the casting list. "China doll . . . does anybody know who or what China doll is?" she asked.

"Toulouse-Lautrec? Who is he?" Theodore asked, giving the blonde a confused look.

"He's the man who used to paint the posters used to advertise the cancan dancers at the Moulin Rouge. Why?" Simon asked, stopping to see why the small crowd had gathered in the hallway. He was pushed forward a little as Jeanette came up behind him and bumped into him, her nose in a book.

"Oh, sorry, Simon! I didn't realize you had stopped," Jeanette said, looking up as Simon retrieved some of her notebooks from the floor.

"It's ok, Jeanette. Um . . . here," he said, handing her things back to her. They looked at each other for a minute before realizing that everyone else was staring at them.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Who would have thought the two of you would get cast in the leads for a school musical?" Alvin remarked skeptically, staring over Simon's shoulder at the notice.

"Huh?" Simon asked, and then he turned around saw his name at the top of the list. Right next to Jeanette's.

"Oh, Jeanette, isn't it just grand?" Eleanor said, hugging her sister. Jeanette returned the hug, somewhat dazed, and when Eleanor through Brittany a dirty look, coupled with Jeanette's simple but obvious delight, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around her sister as well.

"Congratulations, Simon! This is great!" Theodore remarked, putting a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, great going, Si!" Alvin pitched in, pumping the bespectacled chipmunk's arm. Simon simply stared at the casting list, disbelief coursing through his veins. He was aware of Jeanette at his elbow as the bell rang and the others ran to class.

"Um . . . great job, Simon . . . I think that's great that you got one of the lead roles. I don't think I'll do too well. They probably got my name and Brittany's mixed up by mistake –" she said, looking at the floor, and then she felt one of Simon's fingers against her lips and she looked up. He was laughing.

"Don't worry Jeanette. Everything'll be fine," he said, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Before she could stop herself, she hugged him. Simon seemed a little taken aback, and she could just see him in her mind's eye, eyes wide and mouth hanging open, cheeks as red as hers, maybe redder. And then he hugged her back. She could have melted into the floor.

xxxxxxxx

It was four thirty, and Simon was just now escaping seventh period, much to his annoyance. One of the younger students, skipped ahead a few years, had an ego bigger than Einstein's, and as a result, he had mouthed off to the teacher, resulting in the whole class being held back in class for an hour. Simon had tried to explain the circumstances, but the teacher had given him a sympathetic look, saying, "I'm sorry Simon, but I cannot make any exceptions." However, he had let Simon and three other students out after thirty minutes, stating they were getting out early for good behavior. Whatever it was, Simon was thankful for it. No doubt the director, Mrs. Finstien, head of the Drama Department, would be very annoyed with him by the time he got to the auditorium.

Simon was running with the wind in his face, blowing hard and cold against him as he sprinted across the grounds that contained the outdoor cafeteria, his book bag banging up and down against his hip in a most painful fashion.

Then came a loud _crunch_ and a lot of pain in his upper skull as he was knocked backwards onto the grass. Simon rubbed his head, eyes squeezed shut against the sudden throbbing, and he felt his left hand rummage around next to him for the notebook he had dropped. He opened his eyes to see Mr. Brandon, the English teacher standing in front of him with a pained look on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"My apologies, Simon," he said, giving the chipmunk a hand, and Simon hauled himself to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Brandon, I wasn't looking, and I'm really late for rehearsals because Mr. Quint kept us late after class, and I really need to get to the auditorium before they give my part away, or else Jeanette will be very disappointed –"

Mr. Brandon waved a hand at Simon as he bent to pick up some of the books he had dropped.

"Hold your horses, Mr. Seville, I can't quite keep up with you, even at that speed. Now, you're late for …?"

"Rehearsals, sir. In the auditorium," Simon said, placing the few loose leaf papers that had fallen out back inside his bag, then snapping it shut, which upon reflection would have been a good idea to do _before_ he had raced out of the classroom.

"Rehearsals?" Mr. Brandon asked with a teasing smile, and even though he was Simon's favorite teacher, the chipmunk felt himself turning red.

"Um . . . well you see, my siblings auditioned for the yearly senior play, and Theodore tricked me into auditioning . . . I hadn't really meant to, but –"

"Well, congratulations, in any case, Simon. What play are you going to be performing?" Mr. Brandon asked.

"Moulin Rouge," Simon muttered, looking at his feet. He heard the man snicker, but he felt no shame, surprisingly.

"And which part did you get?"

"Christian."

Mr. Brandon smiled fondly at his favorite student, who had removed his glasses and was now polishing them on the corner of his shirt, a sure sign the boy was more than a little embarrassed.

"That's definitely an achievement! Again, my congratulations. And your lovely leading lady is Jeanette Miller, I take it," Mr. Brandon said with a smile. It seemed rather like a lucky coincidence to him, if anything.

"Yes, sir," Simon said, looking up, growing even redder if possible. And then he remembered he needed to be in the auditorium.

"Um, sir, I really need to go –" Simon started to say, but Mr. Brandon pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen, which he began scribbling with.

"Here, I shall write you a note. You might get off easier with a credible excuse," the teacher said, handing Simon the note. Simon looked at it for a minute, and then with a hasty "Thank you, sir!" he resumed his mad sprint.

Mr. Brandon watched the student retreat and smiled to himself, shaking his head.

xxxxxxxx

Jeanette heard one of the giant double doors swing open with a large bang against the opposite wall. She was sitting on the stage in a circle with the other lucky participants. She looked up to see Simon's outline against the natural sunlight that stretched five feet and was then taken over by the darkness where the stage lights could not quite reach. He was breathing heavily, by the looks of it, and she watched him enter and close the door behind him, walking down the stairs between the seats, his face quite red, and she was not so sure that was from the wind outside.

"Simon, if you're going to assume the responsibility of our leading man, you shall have to make it a priority to be at rehearsals on time," the music instructor, Mrs. Beckens called from the first row.

"I know, I'm sorry. I have a note from Mr. Brandon –" Simon began, sliding between the stage and the seats in the first row, his arm stretched out to give the note to one of the three teachers sitting in the middle of the row.

"Very well, Mr. Seville," Mrs. Finstein said, having glanced at the note, "but please don't let it happen again," she added, looking at the boy with a raised eyebrow. Simon didn't see her snicker as he turned around and climbed onto the stage, sliding into the hole in the circle made by his two brothers.

"Now that we are all here, finally," the producer, Mr. Calahan, said with a grin that made Simon grow even redder, "I would like to start by introducing myself, your director, and music instructor, as well as your choreographer," he paused and looked around, "who is not here. But no matter!" And here he clapped his hands and almost immediately some one popped out from behind the curtains and handed him a neat stack of papers.

"I have a schedule for each one of you, including individual rehearsals for dance and voice. Please note that if you are going to miss rehearsals, phone before hand and we shall get someone to go over the dance steps you have missed with you. Now, today is not our first official rehearsal, nor was it intended to be," he said, winking at Simon, "but we shall also begin getting to know each other, now that everyone is here. As most of you know, I am Mr. Calahan, and I fund most of the productions at this school as well as being head coordinator of the youth programs. Most of you will also know Mrs. Finstein, our lovely director, and head of the drama department. The beauty to her left is Mrs. Beckens, and she will be our music instructor, your vocal coach in a sense. The choreographer, Ms. Bethany, is not here. You will, however probably see her at the first group rehearsal. Now," he added, clapping his hands together and rubbing them enthusiastically, "we shall go around every person in the circle, and you shall tell us not only your name, but what your hobbies are, because if we're going to be working on this production all year, we might as well get to know each other! Let's start with . . . you, the blonde to my right," he finished, pointing at a stout little girl with a braid and very dark tan.

"My name is Lilly Mongomary, and I play varsity soccer, center field," she said in a calm, bashful voice. The boy to her right cleared his throat.

"I'm Ted Coulette, and I collect hats. I've got the Indiana Jones hat from Raiders of the Lost Ark." Several nods of approval went with that one. Ted was dark haired and fair skinned, with a bit of a lisp, but his voice was very deep, so it was hardly noticeable.

"My name is Filmore Sanders, and I play the guitar," said the blue-eyed child sitting next to Ted. Alvin raised an eyebrow, the look on his face the one he wore at battle of the bands where he was scoping the competition in the room.

"My name is Benjamin Frat, and I'm the junior district foosball champion," said the next boy, a stout kid with hazel colored eyes and red skin.

"My name's Evan McGregor, and I draw," said the next brown haired boy. He looked at the ground when he said so, feeling a bit embarrassed because his talent did not sound all together impressive.

"My name's Brittany Miller," Brittany said with a confident grin, "and I'm the lead singer in the band The Chippettes." Simon rolled his eyes, and felt Alvin's elbow dig into his ribcage.

"I'm Fred Stevens, and I play hockey," said the next kid, a red head with a round face and a high-pitched voice.

"I'm Eleanor Miller, and I enjoy baking. I won a prize last year in a pie contest," the blonde chippette piped up eagerly, and Theodore licked his lips, remembering that specific pie with fondness.

"I'm Jeanette Miller, and I can play ten different tunes on the piano with my eyes closed," the soft voice of the oldest chippette reached Simon's ears and he blinked. He hadn't know Jeanette could do something so . . . coordinated!

"Bell Diva, and I wallpaper my bedroom in posters," said a girl in black capris, black army boots, and a black t-shirt with fingerless leather gloves, wearing a lot of eyeliner and black lipstick.

"I'm Jess Harden, and I paint," said the next girl, who was wearing a blue dress and what looked like a shoe buckle in her hair. The other boy, Evan, looked up at her, and she looked across the room at him. Then they both looked away.

"My name's Alfred Denver, and I'm on the wrestling team," said a broad shouldered boy with a dark expression and a glance at the boy sitting beside him. This boy, the shorter one, caught Simons eye in a very unpleasant manner. He was blonde, with golden highlights and a dark complexion that said he had access to an all day tanning solon. His eyes were bright, pale blue in direct contrast with Simon's, which were dark and electric. He had an air about him that suggested he was from a higher bred, wealthier family, and he was long and lanky with fine tuned muscles, and he sported designers clothing. He knew it was irrational, and it was better to give people the benefit of the doubt, but Simon did not like him. Instantly.

"My name is Richard Cardon, and my father owns the country club at Cardon Estates," he said in a low, menacing voice that dripped with self-importance. Simon bristled. He had heard of the Cardon family, a very prestigious, very snobby family who owned and ruled Cardon Estates. But that was a few neighborhoods away. Simon would've thought that a college preparatory school somewhere in Sweden would have been better suited to the Cardon family's taste.

"I'm Nicky Que," said a dark haired girl with skin as white as paper and a lot of freckles, "and I'm a member of an online role-playing community, where I reside as a level sixty-seven Dungeon Mage master." Simon chuckled at that, being a level thirty-two Wizard Warrior himself in his freshman year. He hadn't picked the game up (he couldn't even remember it's name) in years.

"I'm Alvin Seville, and I play the guitar better than Jimmy Page!" Alvin said in a confident voice, smiling as he looked around the room with pride. Theodore clapped his hand to his forehead and Simon once again found himself rolling his eyes.

"My name is Simon Seville, and my hobby is inventing," Simon said, feeling as though he had come up short, even though he did like to tinker and was very good at it. It sounded unimpressive to him, though, the way it had come out. But Jeanette flashed him a smile, so he grinned at the floor.

"My name is Theodore Seville, and I grow my own vegetables," the youngest Seville said with a certain amount of pride, for it was true that he had a prize winning garden outside in the back yard that tasted fresher and more delicious than any other vegetables Simon had ever eaten, and he'd been all the way around the world!

"I'm Brett Coulette, and I go sky-diving on the weekends," said the next boy, who had very dark skin and a wide mouth that seemed to curve up in a most pleasant manner.

"I'm Rhett Simons, not to be confused with Brett," said the next boy, a very bright looking kid with a flashy grin and glasses, "and I memorize movie scripts. Just as a hobby, you know," he added at the funny looks everyone was giving him.

The last girl was a black haired girl who had bleached most of it except for the roots a bright white, and she wore heavy makeup and a mini-skirt without the skirt, as well as a sleeveless tank top that suggested she was not wearing a bra.

"My name is Candy Mendez," she said in a high pitched, grating voice that made Simon want to flinch, "and I enjoy long walks on the beach, Italian food, and going to the movies." Most of the boys laughed, but Simon caught more than one girl making gagging noises and wrinkling their nose.

"Well, now that we all have gotten to know each other, everyone is dismissed for the day, pending our next rehearsal! Enjoy your weekend people, because it'll be the last free one you have for a very long time," Mr. Calahan said with a smile, and Simon sat for a moment absorbing all the new faces as the others rushed for the door. He picked himself up and apologized once more for his tardiness, assuring that it would not happen again, and then he followed his brothers to the exit.

On his way up the isle, he noticed Jeanette trip and stumble just in front of him, and he grabbed her arm to keep her from falling.

"Jeanette, are you –" he started to say, and then he caught the eye of another someone on the chippette's opposite side, helping her to rise.

"- all right, Ms. Miller?" asked the other boy, Richard. He gave Jeanette a concerned smile, then flashed Simon an icy stare. Simon stared right back, determined not to be intimidated.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you, both of you," Jeanette said calmly, and she shook herself loose of both boys. Her parting look was aimed directly at Simon, however, as she rushed up to catch her sisters. Simon heard squeals of "Since when are you so popular, Jeanie?" and "Better watch out, one of 'em might trip you on purpose next time, try to sweep you off your feet!" All he could do was stare back at Richard though.

"I believe I already introduced myself, Richard Cardon. You're Simon Seville, correct?" he asked, holding his hand out in a mock gesture of etiquette.

"Yes," Simon responded coolly, shaking the hand stiffly.

"And you're playing the part of Christian, are you not?"

"Yes," Simon responded again, not liking the patronizing tone this boy carried on in.

"Ah. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, really," he said, and he smiled in a cocky manner that made Simon bristle. "I've got the part of the "dear Duke" as it were. Be assured, we shall have quite a time bartering between the two of us," he added darkly. Simon didn't want to know if he meant the banter or . . . other things.

"I'm sure," was all he would say, and he felt Alvin tugging his arm. He didn't realize his hands were balled into fists until he was out the door into the cool autumn air.

"Jeez, Simon, try picking a fight with someone who looks like he could beat the crap outa you, why doncha!" Alvin hissed at him, but a small part of him couldn't hide his pride, and Simon could read it on his face. Theodore followed, the keys to the Chevy in his hand. He didn't say anything, just gave Simon a look that said, "Be careful!" Simon didn't know it then, but he would need that look for later. Much later.

xxxxxxxx

Questions? Comments? Leave a review!


	4. First Rehearsal

**Note from teh G-girl:**

Wow! I'm actually updating. Yes, you may all put your pitchforks down now. (School starting again's been murder, and I'm already behind, so forgive me for not attending to your needs.)

And in this chapter, guess who! Dave! Yay!

Note: _Italicized lines whispering, or song dialog._

Disclaimer: I own nothing. -Plays Fats Dominoe's _Ain't That a Shame-_

* * *

"So boys, how was school?" Dave asked as they walked through the door, first Theodore, then Alvin, and finally Simon. 

"We got a call back in the auditorium and they told us which parts we got and they gave us a rehearsal sheet," Theodore supplied, throwing his school bag down on the table and sliding into the wrap-around seat.

"Well, that's good news!" Dave replied cheerfully from the stove, where he was preparing dinner. He'd gotten off early from the recording studio, and as he had a surprising amount of spare time, he'd decided to try his hand at something fancy.

"Yeah, you shoulda seen Brittany! She was practically on fire, electrocuting everything in the vicinity, she was so mad! She didn't get the lead part," Alvin added at the confused look on Dave's face.

"Which play are you guys doing again? Moulin Rouge right?" he asked. Simon nodded and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter next to the fridge, the contents of which Alvin was exploring with great fervor.

"I remember when that one came out. Francine talked me into taking her to the movies," Dave remarked, suddenly looking a bit dreamy. Francine was a woman he had met at work, and they would occasionally go out for a night on the town. The boys liked Francine, as far as they could tell, but nothing was ever certain with Dave.

"So, what parts did you guys get?" Dave asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm going to be Toulouse-Lautrec! I looked over the script that Mrs. Finstein was passing out, and it's a really good part. Mostly comic relief," Theodore began before Alvin had a chance. Simon could tell from the excited look on his brother's face that Theodore was surprised and delighted he had gotten a role that would require more than raising curtains or pushing scenery around.

"What about you, Alvin?"

"I get to be the Narcoleptic Argentinean. He actually looks like he could be fun. Glad I didn't get anything boring like that poor guy Filmore Splanders, or whatever his name was ..."

"Sanders, Alvin, Filmore Sanders," Simon said, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Well excuse me, Mr. Cam-corder! Not everyone has a perfect memory, you know!"

"Boys! So, Theodore and Alvin are both going to be the comedians, huh? I guess we can count on some sort of dramatic figure from you Simon?" Dave asked, jokingly of course, but ironically nearer the mark than he ever would have thought.

"Well . . . um –"

"He's gonna be Christian," Alvin said, a little louder than was necessary, and he grinned at the color in Simon's cheeks and the look that clearly said 'I'm going to kill you.'

"The lead? Wow, Simon, that's great!" Dave cried, throwing his mittened hands into the air. Simon looked at the floor, extremely embarrassed.

"And guess who's gonna be playing _Satine?_" Alvin asked, and Simon was halfway through diving at him from across the room as Dave turned his back, asking, "Who?"

"Urmph – hey, watch it! – Jeanette –ack! – Miller!" Alvin managed to get out as Simon tried to keep his mouth shut. Dave turned again and the boys were immediately picturesque and whistling, so that their guardian was none the wiser.

"Jeanette Miller? Well, that's something," Dave said, almost to himself, and Simon felt the heat rising in his face at what he thought was a smile as the man turned back to his cooking.

"It's not . . . she's just . . . I didn't . . ." Simon tried to find words to explain, but nothing came out, and he found himself utterly speechless, a very rare thing indeed.

xxxxxxxx

The first rehearsal was an all-attendance, pretty much what looked like a read-through of the script and a get to know for anyone who was not already familiar with theatre terminology. Simon, having been in a few plays in middle school, was mostly familiar with the basics, such as the six points of the stage, and what "action!" meant. The only bad thing, all in all, was that Alvin had agreed to give the Chippette's a ride to rehearsal. This would no doubt lead to even more unending torment, and Simon was fuming, mostly at his infuriating brother.

"Relax, Simon! You'd think you were getting ready for the chair," Alvin said, and he laughed at the look his brother threw him. Alvin was just about the only person who could razz Simon and get under his skin in such a complete manner that the younger chipmunk considered it a privilege, and an honor. After all, in his opinion, Simon needed to loosen up; in any case, it wouldn't be good for him to go into the first rehearsal tighter than a screw.

"Knock it off, you guys! We're gonna be late, if we stop to argue," Theodore remarked as he hopped into the back seat with Simon. "He is right, though, Simon," He added in a whisper that Simon just barely caught, "You need to relax!"

Simon knew and saw the truth in this, but the stubborn, contradictory part of him wouldn't let him. He remained seated with his arms crossed, and he refused to look anywhere but out the window. Within minutes, they had arrived at the Miller house, and the parade would only just be beginning.

"I swear, Alvin, I'm going to have to strap a clock to your forehead, or something!" Brittany said as she hopped into the front seat.

"Oh, stop that, Brittany! It's only four thirty, rehearsals don't start till five!" Eleanor called as she slid into the seat next to Theodore. Jeanette came in behind her, so that she and Simon were on opposite sides of the car, refusing to look at each other, instead taking up mirrored positions with their arms against the arm rest on the door, chins in their hands, gazing out the window with determined resoluteness.

"So, anybody catch the history assignment?" Alvin asked, determined to break the ice, as it where.

"Pages 220 through 270?" Theodore asked, looking around for confirmation. Eleanor and Simon nodded.

"And the workbook pages that go with it," Jeanette said, glancing at Alvin.

"I just love having you guys around," Alvin snickered, glancing in the rear view mirror, "I'll never have to write down another assignment as long as I live."

"What about college?" Simon said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm gonna study music! Since when do guitarists need to take notes?" Alvin said.

"Oh, that was so bad, Alvin," Brittany said, rolling her eyes, but grinning.

"What?" Alvin said, feigning innocence.

"I've heard better puns off the back of cereal boxes!" Brittany retorted, and the banter continued until they reached the auditorium.

xxxxxxxx

They were some of the first few there, so they sat in the second row with Rhett, Bell, Fred, and Candy; Bell head-banging to what sounded like heavy metal, Rhett nudging Fred and pointing to the stage before whispering something that made the other boy shove his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing, and Candy applying a very interesting shade of neon green eye shadow.

"_Looks like the stage hands are getting a run down,_" Theodore whispered in Simon's ear, and he looked up at the stage to find Mr. Calahan giving what looked to be quite an animated speech to the crew, his hands flying around as he talked. Most of the kids looked bored, having done this sort of thing a hundred times, but a few ears perked up as Simon caught the name "Luhrman," and he could practically see the gears in those minds turning.

"_I guess. I wonder if they volunteered?_" Simon whispered back. Theodore shrugged.

"_Not a chance!_" Alvin hissed in Simon's direction, "_Who in their right mind would volunteer to be a stage hand?_" He received a swift elbow in the ribs from Brittany, causing Eleanor and Jeanette to giggle.

"_Hey! What was that for?_"

Simon sat in silence and observed as the other five chipmunks carried on their hushed conversations, watching the producer describe the visual effect he was going to try to achieve. It sounded very close to what the film had done, but with different touches that would be better suited for a stage production. He watched what appeared to be adult workers moving set pieces around, arranging furniture, all from previous plays. It sounded to Simon as though Mrs. Finstein was looking through previously owned props to see if there was anything she particularly wanted to re-use. Slowly, the first, second, and third row came to be filled with the remaining cast members, till the whole of the auditorium was alive with chatter, and Simon was wondering how on earth Bell was still managing to listen to her Ipod with the same intense concentration she had been using but minutes ago.

"All right, gentlemen, ladies, settle down, quiet! We're going to be proceeding to the lobby very shortly, and it would help those of us up here a great deal if you could all just be a little more patient and quiet for just a few more minutes!" Mrs. Beckens said, just barely shouting to be heard above the din made by the students. The noise level gradually descended, and as Mrs. Finstein wrapped things up backstage, the cast was ushered from the auditorium and into the lobby, which was empty save for a few adults still lugging giant furniture-sized props around, and the director had everyone sit in the pre-arranged armchairs that formed an almost perfect circle in the middle of the lobby.

"All right," she said, once everyone was settled, "we are going to begin rehearsal today with a review of the standard of behavior that will be expected, how we are going to proceed with rehearsals, and a read through of the script." She concluded by passing a large, hundred-and-some-odd-paged stack of papers to every student, holes punched down the side and tied off with cheap twine. Simon looked down at the first page.

Moulin Rouge!

Script

She then proceeded to explain that all the students would be expected to have their lines memorized by the end of next month, and that anybody found to be causing trouble would be kicked out of the show without a second glance.

"No man is expendable if they are a risk to a good production," Mrs. Finstein said, eyeing the crowd. Simon personally thought this to be a very wise decision, but a few students rolled their eyes, seeming to think themselves above this set rule. He noticed that Brittany was one of them, but he doubted any trouble would come from the chippette's end. Mrs. Finstein also made a note that for the next two months, in order to help with memorization, the cast would be doing a reading at the beginning of each rehearsal, not necessarily of the whole script, mostly just the scenes to be worked on that day.

"Well, then, why don't we get started?" Mrs. Finstein finished, and there was a crinkling of paper as everyone turned to the first page. Simon gulped quite audibly, as his were what appeared to be some of the first lines. He glanced over at Theodore, who was turning a little red, being the first to take the plunge. Simon smiled encouragingly at his younger brother, which Theodore caught from the corner of his eye.

"No need for you to sing, dear," Mrs. Finstein said as Theodore gave her a questioning look, noticing the italicized lines. He nodded, and then strode boldly forth.

"There was a boy . . . a very strange enchanted boy . . ."

* * *

Questions? Comments? Leave a review! 


	5. The Elephant Love Medley

**Note from teh G-girl:**

Hail all! Long time, no update! I am pleased to say that in this chapter, we will all get to imagine Simon and Jeanette's lovely voices floating across the screen, or you can just listen to the Moulin Rouge! soundtrack (if you have it) and listen to Ewan and Nicole's equally lovely voices floating through the air . . . your choice!

Note: _italicized lines: "singing", thinking  
_

Also, updates will try to be resumed weekly, which (unfortunatly for me) means I have to make time to work on this story. Blast ye gods of space and time, in that you could only give us 24 lousy hours to do everything we try to do!

* * *

It took a total of two hours to read through the entire thing, leaving half an hour of free time. Simon had done mostly well, considering the promptness of the situation, and the fact that he hadn't seen the movie but once years ago. Whenever he looked up at Jeanette he'd found her watching him, looking just as nervous as he did, but performing admirably. Sitting now on the floor across from her as the chipmunks made their own circle, he felt sort of odd. 

"Hey, you guys did pretty good," Rhett said, coming to sit down beside Alvin.

"Hey, you weren't too bad yourself," Alvin responded, making room.

"That Candy kid didn't look too happy," Brehtt remarked, sitting next to Theodore. "Did you see the look on her face every time you gave one of your lines?" he continued, looking at Jeanette. She meekly shook her head "no," but Brittany gave an indignant humph.

"She's just jealous Jeanette's got the talent she'll only ever dream about," the red headed chippette remarked, and Jeanette smiled down at the carpet.

"You two make a good couple," Rhett remarked, casually glancing towards Simon. Both chipmunks turned bright red.

"I didn't –" "We're not –"

"No, no, I meant your chemistry's good. You play off each other real well. Sounds like a story, not just dialog," Rhett assured them, none too hastily.

"Really?" Simon and Jeanette asked simultaneously, growing even redder at the laughter that filled their little corner.

xxxxxxxx

"Gone to the beauty parlor, be back around seven. Help yourselves to snacks. Ms. Miller," Eleanor read the note on the back door aloud, sliding the key into the doorknob, her sisters filing in behind her.

"Phew! I'm starving! I don't think I could wait another minute for something to eat, let alone till seven!" Brittany proclaimed dramatically as she flopped herself down onto the couch.

"Are there any rolls left?" Jeanette asked, opening the fridge and examining the contents. Shopping day was a few days away, so the refrigerator did not yield the most tasteful results.

"I think so . . . and we've got butter and jam, to go with them," Eleanor said as she laid her school bag down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table, then opening the pantry and peering inside. It proved to be about as well stocked as the fridge, but Eleanor was undaunted. Jeanette knew her sister was an excellent chief – she could probably make something tasty and wholesome out of nothing at all.

"Seinfeld's on," Brittany called from the living room. Eleanor waved a hand in Jeanette's direction, holding a can of mayo up to the light to see if it was still off-white in color. Jeanette rolled her eyes and walked into the next room, placing her school bag on the kitchen table. She opened it up and brought out her history books, setting up her notebook and copying the day's notes. She sat there for a while, the drone of the TV in the background, occasional clangs and bangs coming from the kitchen, as well as Eleanor calling several times to let her sisters know that she was ok, nothing had caught fire, and as far as she could tell the microwave was still intact.

Then, the doorbell rang. Jeanette didn't really hear it because she was caught up in trying to decipher something she'd written earlier.

"Door," she called, out of habit more than anything.

"Busy," Brittany answered.

"Hands in the sink," Eleanor shouted above the running water. Jeanette looked up after a minute when the doorbell rang again.

"Jeanette!" two exasperated voices called out.

"All right, I'll get it," Jeanette muttered, tossing down the plastic pen and walking the three yards to the door. She undid the lock and twisted the knob.

xxxxxxxx

"I can't believe I'm doing this! Why do I even bother? What am I doing here?! Damn you, Alvin! I'll get you for this," Simon found himself muttering to absolutely nothing but thin air and a green door. He was currently standing on the Miller's doorstep, debating whether or not to knock or just turn around, get in the car, and go home. But what if one of the chippettes had already seen him? How would he explain he wasn't just loitering, or stalking one of them, if they asked him about it latter? Simon considered himself a rather . . . dignified chipmunk, if anything. Girls were like a foreign species, and as the delicate creatures they were they deserved respect, and a part of that respect included allowing them their privacy. Whereas Alvin had been known to sneak a binocular, or try to get a peek inside the ladies locker room, Simon would never have been caught _dead_ committing such heinous acts! Besides, he saw at least one of the chippettes every day on a regular basis. He'd never be able to avoid them if they thought he was some kind of . . . pervert.

"No guts, no glory," he finally ended up muttering, and rang the doorbell. No one answered. So he waited, for what seemed like at least a minute, and then rang it again, deciding that if no one answered this time he'd turn around, leave, and take whatever comments came as they did. He was just about to turn around and abandon the whole thing when Jeanette's head appeared through a crack in the door, which was quickly followed by her whole body as she swung the whole thing open.

"Simon?" she asked, looking truly confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I . . . um, that is . . . I just . . . uh . . . " Simon was rather irritated to find that after half an hour of persuasion, careful planning and clearly organized thought process, eventually ending with a scripted conversation, his tongue had turned into a giant cotton ball inside his mouth. Jeanette just stared at him expectantly, innocently patient.

"To say it plainly, I um . . . I guess – Jeanette, would you mind closing the door?" Simon suddenly found himself asking, as he caught sight of a blonde ponytail and a red scarf.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure," Jeanette turned around and pulled the door behind her.

"Would you like to come around back? We could talk there," she said, very quietly. Simon, who noticed a few nosy faces in the windows across the street, instantly agreed and followed the brunette out back behind the house, where a wooden deck with a three-foot rail covered about half the lawn. The other half was darkened and shaded by neighboring trees, and there was a small shed in the far corner, as well as a swing attached to the only tree in the yard, which was dead center, with the porch built in around it. Jeanette hopped up onto the railing.

"What did you need, Simon?" she asked pleasantly. Simon wondered if her voice had always sounded so patient, so smooth and even, as it did right now.

"I just . . . you see, it was Theodore's idea, really," the oldest Seville chipmunk said, wondering if pretending that he was talking to one of his brothers would make his mouth cooperate a little more, "He thought that since we're going to be in the play, we might as well get the DVD and watch the movie again a few times, just so we have a general idea of things, you know. And so Alvin volunteered me to come over here and see if we could maybe borrow it."

Jeanette blinked, looking thoughtful for about two seconds.

"Well, we've got Moulin Rouge, I think. I could go check, if you want," she said, though she didn't move from the rail.

"That would be great," Simon said after a moment.

"Do you know all the songs?" Jeanette asked, smiling a little.

"Yes," Simon responded before he could stop himself. It was a little known talent of his, but anything Simon had ever heard, just once, he could regurgitate the lyrics flawlessly in perfect pitch. It was like having an excellent ear without the musical genius.

"Really? I know a few, I think. Brittany's made me watch the movie a few times. I know most of Come What May, and a lot of the mixed song," she said.

"Mixed song?"

"All the classic love songs they sing when they're in the elephant, you know," Jeanette eyed Simon; just to make sure he really _did_ understand what she was talking about.

"Oh, right. The Elephant Love Medley, I believe they called it," he said quietly.

"Love is like oxygen –" Jeanette mused as she swung her legs and looked off into the distance.

"Love is a many splendored thing –" Simon chuckled.

"Love lifts us up where we belong!" Jeanette answered.

"All you need is love!" Simon found himself looking at Jeanette again, and her at him, and he turned away, embarrassed.

"You don't have to stop, you know. There's no one here to watch," Jeanette muttered, looking at the ground.

"_All you need is love_ . . . " Simon sang listlessly, remembering the old Beatles hit.

"A girl has got to eat –"

"_All you need is love_."

"Or she'll end up on the street –"

"_All you need is lo-o-ove_…"

"_Love is just a game_," Jeanette sang quietly, and jumped off the rail to go stand by the tree. An idea suddenly crept into Simons mind, unbidden, and he ducked behind the tree.

"Simon?"

"_I was made for loving you, baby_," the chipmunk sang as he suddenly jumped out from behind the tree and into Jeanette's path, "_You were made for loving me!_"

She laughed, and rolled her eyes.

"_The only way of loving me, baby, is to pay a lovely fee . . ._"

Simon pretended to look hurt, clasping his hands in a pleading gesture.

"_Just one night! Give me just one night!_"

"_There's no way, 'cause you can't pay!_" Jeanette sang, and as she turned away Simon knelt on one knee and grabbed her hand.

"_In the name of love! One night! In the name of love!_"

Jeanette looked somewhat skeptical.

"_You crazy fool. I won't give in to you!_" She turned away, climbing down the stairs on the opposite side of the porch.

"Don't –" Simon started, following her, "_- leave me this way. I can't survive, without your sweet love. Oh baby . . . don't leave me this way_." He followed Jeanette until she was leaning against the railing.

"_You'd think people would have had enough of silly love songs . . . _"

"I look around me and I see, _it isn't so. Oh, no_."

"_Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs,_" Jeanette sang, and she turned to Simon, with a raised eyebrow. He was getting awfully close . . . too close for comfort.

"_And what's wrong with that . . . I'd like to know . . . _" Simon didn't know if he would have kissed her, but she turned away in any case. _What would Alvin do?_ Simon found himself asking. His younger brother was rather a hit with the ladies (even if he was unavailable at the moment), and Simon could almost here his annoying voice in his head saying _'do something daring . . . '_

"'_Cause here I go . . . aga-ain!_" Simon sang and with a great leap he found himself balanced perfectly (if somewhat precariously) on the railing, arms flailing a little to keep himself from falling.

"Oh my God, Simon! What are you doing?!"

"_Love lifts us up where we belo-ong! Where eagles fly! On a mountain high!_" Simon nearly fell backwards as Jeanette yanked on his arm, pulling him back to safety.

"_Love makes us act like we are fools!_" she sang, her hands on her hips as gave him the most dreadful look. "_Throw our lives away, for one happy day!_"

Determined to get back in her good graces, Simon sang at her now retreating back, "_We could be heroes! Just for o-one day . . ._" and he smirked when she turned to face him. This happiness was quickly diminished, however, when she marched towards him.

"You . . . _you will be mean!_" she sang, shoving him. Then she rolled her eyes and smiled quietly, "_and I . . . _I'll drink all the time!"

"_We should be lovers,_" Simon sang, very quietly, looking at the wooden deck.

"We can't do that," Jeanette said, and she was giggling, a giggle that encouraged Simon like nothing ever had before.

"_We should be lo-o-overs! And that's a fact,_" he sang, loud enough to make Jeanette look around.

"_Though nothing . . . will keep us together!_" she hissed, grabbing his arm and leading him back towards the front yard. Simon dug in his heals, and grabbed her other arm, spinning her to face him.

"_We could steal time . . . just for one day,_" "_. . . just for one day_."

"_We could be heroes . . . forever and ever,_" they sang, and it was harmonious to Simon's ears. "_We could be hero-o-os_,"

"_Just because I-I-e-I will always love you –_" he sang, holding her hands and drawing her close.

"_I-I-e-I, can't help loving –_" "_can't help loving . . ._"

" _. . . you . . . _" Simon sang, so softly only she could hear him.

"_How wonderful life is . . ._" she whispered.

"_Now you're in the . . . world_," and Simon couldn't help himself. He wanted to, _needed_ _to_ kiss her. So he did.

Jeanette felt as if she'd been swept off her feet, the taller chipmunk dipping her backwards as she placed her arms around his neck. She knew he wouldn't let her fall.

_How wonderful life is . . ._

xxxxxxxx_  
_

"Yes! Phase one of 'Operation Get Simon and Jeanette to Fall in Love' is complete!" Brittany smirked at her sister, who gave her a high five. They were watching their sister kiss Simon so long they had to wonder if the chipmunk would have to drop her to take a breath.

"Should we call Theodore and Alvin?" Eleanor mused.

"Nah. We can always tell 'em later."

xxxxxxxx

"_Jeez_, Theodore, I think he's gonna suffocate her!" Alvin called down to his brother.

"Aw, come on, let me see! Hand over the binoculars!" Theodore responded, squinting towards the two blobs as he swung his arm up in the air. He caught Alvin's jeans, and tugged.

"Ack!" Alvin yelled as he momentarily lost his grip. He caught it however, but not before he could prevent the binoculars from falling into Theodore's waiting hands.

"You think we should tell the girls?" Theodore asked, peering through the lenses.

"Nah. They'll find out eventually."

xxxxxxxx

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Jeanette asked him, sitting beside him on the railing.

"Not if you don't want me to," Simon answered, liking the feeling of her being so close.

"We should keep it a secret," Jeanette whispered, sounding mysterious.

"If that's what you want."

"Just like Christian and Satine! Secret lovers of the Moulin Rouge!"

"All right."

* * *

Questions? Comments? Leave a review! 


End file.
